Mieczysław Stilinski
Mieczysław Stilinski, znany lepiej jako Stiles Stilinski, jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Teen Wolf. Jest synem szeryfa Noah'ego Stilinski i zmarłej Claudii Stilinski, najlepszym przyjacielem Scotta McCalla i chłopakiem Lydii Martin. Stiles został po raz pierwszy wprowadzony jako ciekawy, nadpobudliwy i sarkastyczny uczeń, który postanowił wyjść na poszukiwanie martwego ciała w lesie, co doprowadziło go do złapania go przez jego ojca, szeryfa z Komisariatu Szeryfa w Beacon Hills, a także doprowadziło do tego, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel Scott zostaje ugryziony przez wilkołaka. Od tego czasu Stiles nadal angażował się w nadprzyrodzony świat, mimo że nie miał własnych mocy, starał się jak najlepiej wspierać najlepszego przyjaciela i stado, chroniąc miasto przed nadprzyrodzonymi wpływami. Pod koniec sezonu 1 staje się bohaterem, gdy ratuje życie Lydii Martin przed Peterem Hale. Wówczas Alfa proponuje mu przemienienie w wilkołaka, lecz on mu odmawia mówiąc, że nie chce być jak on. Ze względu na swoją świadomość prawa oraz fakt, że jego ojciec jest szeryfem, z łatwością idzie mu rozwiązywanie zagadek z jakimi musi zmierzyć się jego paczka m.in. kim jest Kanima, Stado Alf czy też Darach. W drugiej połowie trzeciego sezonu, jego ciało zostaje opętane przez złego Kitsune - Nogitsune. Przez to wydarzenie skrzywdził i zabił kilkadziesiąt osób co jest dla chłopaka ogromnym ciężarem do teraźniejszego czasu. Gdy zły duch zostaje pokonany, Stilinski zajmuje się kolejną zagadką, mianowicie - Pulą Śmierci. W międzyczasie próbuje znaleźć biologiczną matkę swojej dziewczyny, Malii Tate. W sezonie 5, relacje między nim, a osobami z jego stada gwałtownie się psują przez intrygi Theo i Potwornych Doktorów. Staje się praktycznie obcy dla Lydii, Malii i Scott'a. Gdy w Beacon Hills pojawia się kolejny złoczyńca, Bestia z Gévaudan Stiles i Scott godzą się ora wznawiają współpracę. Po zjednoczeniu paczki udaje im się pokonać Bestię, Theo i Pustynną Wilczycę. Duży nacisk na jego psychikę miało przypadkowe zabicie Donovana, gdy ten chciał go uśmiercić. W sezonie 6 Stiles został usunięty z pamięci swoich bliskich przez Jeźdźców Widmo, powodując, że jego ojciec, przyjaciele i koledzy zapomnieli, że kiedykolwiek istniał. Na jego miejscu pojawia się duch Claudii Stilinski , wypełniając pustkę w sercu Noaha po utracie syna. Jednak kiedy Scott, Lydia i Malia zaczęli zauważyć dziury w ich wspomnieniach, gdy zdali sobie sprawę zaczęli zmuszać umysły do przypomnienia sobie Stilesa. Jego przyjaciele używali różnych form hipnozy, aby sprowokować wspomniane wspomnienia, powstała szczelina, która pozwoliła mu uciec z Peronu Jeźdźców Widmo. Pomógł stadzie pokonać Jeźdźców, prowadzonych przez Garretta Douglas'a. Odkąd ukończył szkołę średnią Beacon Hills jest studentem programu pre-FBI na Uniwersytecie George Washington w Waszyngtonie. Stiles jest członkiem [[Rodzina Stilinski|'rodziny Stilinski']] i należy do stada Scotta. Wczesne lata życia Mało jest wiadome o wczesnym życiu Stiles'a. Wiadomo, że w pewnym momencie zdiagnozowano u niego ADHD i musiał się leczyć. Gdy był dzieckiem jego mama, Claudia Stilinski miała zdiagnozowane otępienie czołowo-skroniowe i ostatecznie zmarła z tego powodu w roku 2004. W czasie jego choroby matka Stiles'a cierpiała na zaburzenia i myślała, że jej syn chce ją zabić mimo, że w tym okresie był dzieckiem i troszczył się o nią. W stłumionych wspomnieniach Stilinskiego wywołanego przez książkę doktora Valacka było widać jak kobieta znęcała się nad swoim synkiem. Ostatecznie jego matka zmarła w szpitalu, kiedy Stiles poszedł ją odwiedzić i był wtedy sam, bo jego ojciec próbował pocieszyć kobietę po wypadku samochodowym. We wspomnieniu szeryfa, widzimy pogrzeb jego żony i Stiles'a, który jest załamany śmiercią mamy. Noah obiecuje mu wtedy, że we dwójkę sobie poradzą ze wszystkim. Przez wszystkie te wydarzenia chłopczyk nabawił się ataków paniki i koszmarów nocnych z których po czasie wyrósł. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3A= |-|Sezon 3B= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5A= |-|Sezon 5B= |-|Sezon 6A=W odcinku Riders on the Storm, Stiles nadal znajduje się na peronie i wpatruje się w tablicę. Zajęcie przerywa mu szepty, które należą do Lydii. Podąża za nimi, ale nie może przejść przez tłumy ludzi. Jednak rozchodzą się przez strzał pistoletu, który należy do ojca chłopaka. Po tym jak przez długi czas się nie widzieli wpadają sobie w objęcia, szeryf każe mu iść za głosem dziewczyny i mówi mu, że wrócą i po niego. Stiles wychodzi ze stacji i idzie na tory, gdzie otwierają się przed nim drzwi. |-|Sezon 6B= Wygląd zewnętrzny Stiles to szczupły młody chłopak o średnim wzroście, bladej skórze, brązowych włosach i oczach o miodowo-brązowym odcieniu. Jest znany z tego, że ma pieprzyki na całej jego twarzy, szyi i ciele, a jego włosy są zwykle ułożone w niechlujnym stylu. Jego styl ubierania opiera się na koszulach, które są wygodne i nieformalne, bluzach z kapturem, koszulki lacrosse i cienkie dżinsy z butami marki Vans lub Converse. Stiles-stilinski-photo.png.jpg|Sezon 1 B467821252ef0f76c6e1b75d5ceee036--season--stiles.jpg|Sezon 2 Stiles s3a.jpg|Sezon 3a Rehost 2016 9 13 51b4a81a-6b4a-43fd-bd83-2df5f4a5da68.jpg|Sezon 3b Stiles Stilinski Full - Season 4.jpg|Sezon 4 teen-wolf-season-5-episode-9-stiles-woods.jpg|Sezon 5a tumblr_o3xscp48Aj1uj0ou7o1_1280.jpg|Sezon 5b dylan-obrien-stars-in-the-mtv-supernatural-series-teen-wolf.jpg|Sezon 6a Dylan-O'Brien-Stiles-FBI-intern-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-11-Said-the-Spider-to-the-Fly.png|Sezon 6b Osobowość Osobowość Stiles'a jest najbardziej dokładnie opisana jako niespokojna, nadpobudliwa i ciekawska. Jest postrzegany jako detektyw, który doskonale nadaje się do wymyślania wskazówek i rozwiązywania tajemnic, takich jak fakt, że Scott stał się wilkołakiem, tożsamością pierwszego właściciela Kanimy i faktem, że Jennifer Blake była odpowiedzialna za ludzkie ofiary, które miały miejsce w Beacon Hills. Od czasu poznania świata nadprzyrodzonego, społeczne i uogólnione lęki Stilesa stały się gorsze, zwłaszcza po śmierci swojego dobrego przyjaciela Allison Argent, ponieważ nie myślał, że będzie musiał zmierzyć się z utratą jakichkolwiek jego przyjaciół lub rodziny w wyniku nadprzyrodzonych wrogów. Pomimo coraz większego niepokoju Stilesa i silniejszych reakcji na złe wieści, jest bardzo lojalną osobą, która zrobiłaby wszystko, aby chronić swoich bliskich, nawet jeśli naraża przez to życie.Było to pokazane, kiedy był właścicielem Nogitsune, ponieważ przyjemność, którą czerpał z bycia potężnym i sprawującym władzę, sprawiła, że przestraszył się i wstydził się swojej ciemnej natury. Chciał to polepszyć robiąc dobro, aby nadrobić to i zapewnić, że nikt inny nie zrani się ze względu na swoje czyny, nawet jeśli oznacza to, że musi umrzeć, aby uratować tą osobę. Stiles jest nieufny jeżeli chodzi o obcych ludzi, ale kiedy ta osoba zyskuje na zaufaniu, staje się z nią bardzo blisko i zrobi wszystko, aby ich chronić i zapewnić ich bezpieczeństwo, czego dowodem są jego relacje z takimi osobami jak Derek Hale, Kira Yukimura i Liam Dunbar. Był podejrzany o ich motywy, kiedy po raz pierwszy ich poznał, ale z biegiem czasu, gdy okazali się dobrymi ludźmi, którzy wstąpili do Stada Scotta, by chronić niewinnych przed nadnaturalnym zagrożeniami, przyjął ich jako swoich bliskich i zrobiłby wszystko, aby im pomóc, podobnie jak zachowywał się w stosunku do swojego ojca lub Scotta. Stiles, podobnie jak jego ojciec, lubi łamigłówki i działa jako główny detektyw stada Scotta, uzyskuje informacje i dowody dotyczące zagrożeń, przed którymi stawiają czoło. Z tego powodu inteligencja Stilesa jest jego największą zaletą w całym stadzie i dała im przewagę lub wręcz ochraniała innych w wielu sytuacjach przez cały czas. Pomimo wszystkiego, co robił Stiles, nie widać u niego wyraźnych oznak pragnienia bycia wilkołakiem, wolał utrzymywać ludzkość i wykorzystywać nie nadprzyrodzone umiejętności, aby pomóc stadzie ochraniać rodzinne miasto. Moce i umiejętności Jako człowiek, Stiles nie ma nadnaturalnych zdolności. Jednak w krótkim czasie posiadania Nogitsune wykazał się nadprzyrodzonymi zdolnościami należących do Void Kitsune, takie jak nadludzka siła, nadludzka szybkość, zabieranie bólu, tworzenie iluzji, odporność na elektryczność i zdolność do kontrolowania much. Umiejętności Mimo iż jest człowiekiem, Stiles ma kilka umiejętności, które pomogły mu i jego paczce podczas ich misji w świecie nadprzyrodzonym. * Wysportowanie: pomimo, że Stiles jest nieco nieskoordynowany, okazał się być zdolnym sportowcem. Jego wysportowanie jest czymś, co wyszło w walkach podczas bitew, w których był zaangażowany np. gdy walczył z Donovanem i był w stanie go przez chwilę zatrzymać lub kiedy uderzył Garreta Douglasa kijem od baseballu, zaskakując go. Potrafił też uderzyć, a nawet zaszkodzić, jak Theo podczas jego bójki, i był w stanie powalić Scotta na ziemię w szpitalu po zaatakowaniu jego ojca. * Wiedza prawna/dochodzeniowa: jako syn szeryfa z Komisariatu w Beacon Hills, Stiles ma szeroką wiedzę o prawach w Kalifornii i całym kraju, a także protokołów policji, skrótów i kodach. W samochodzie posiada też radio policyjne. aby mógł być na bieżąco z tym, co dzieje się w mieście. * Wiedza mitologiczna: w czasach Stilesa w świecie nadprzyrodzonym i stadzie Scotta, Stiles przeprowadził wiele badań na temat mitologii, folkloru i różnych istotach nadprzyrodzonych, z wiedzy zaczerpniętej z bestiariusza. W rezultacie Stiles ma doskonałą wiedzę na temat mocy i zdolności różnych nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń, a także zna ich historię. * Ponadprzeciętna inteligencja: Stiles został opisany jako zwyczajny student, ale pod względem inteligencji książkowej jest uważany za jednego z najbardziej inteligentnych ludzi w paczce. Z tego powodu Stiles jest nazywany mózgiem stada wraz z Lydią Martin. * Wiedza technologiczna: Stiles okazał się mieć zaawansowaną wiedzę na temat technologii i okazał się, że skopiował klucze do komisariatu szeryfa przy użyciu emulatora RFID i umiał podłączyć wszystkie kamery do trzech laptopów należących do paczki. Swojego telefonu używał jako ukrytej kamery w klinice zwierząt. Twierdzi też, że zna wszystkie hasła szeryfa Stilinskiego do swojego komputera roboczego. Stiles również wykazał się pewną wiedzą jeśli chodzi o inżynierię elektryczną, jak pokazano, kiedy w peron Jeźdźców Widmo udało mu się nakręcić jeden z radiotelefonów, dzięki czemu mógł skontaktować się ze światem rzeczywistym, a konkretnie radiem policyjnym w swoim jeepie. * Kradzieże: jednym z najczęściej używanych umiejętności Stilesa jest jego umiejętność łatwej kradzieży rzeczy bez poczucia winy. W ciągu całego cyklu ukradł monitory serca, telefony komórkowe, tłumiki częstotliwości oraz klucze do różnych drzwi i pojazdów, co znacznie pomogło mu i jego stadzie. * Bójki: podczas gdy Stiles nie został formalnie przeszkolony w walce, udowodnił swoją zdolność do obrony w nieformalnym stylu, który opiera się głównie na jego instynktach, czego dowodem jest walka z Donovanem Donatim, zanim został zabity, kilka razy Stiles uderzył pięścią chimerę Theo Raekena, udało mu się nawet rzucić na ścianę Scotta McCalla i uderzyć go na podłogę po tym, jak szeryf został ranny. Jednak w tych ostatnich przypadkach ani Theo, ani Scott nie byli zainteresowani oddaniem mu, więc nie mógł wykazać większych umiejętności w walce z silnymi istotami nadprzyrodzonymi, które próbowały go zranić. }} Słabości Stiles posiadały typowe słabości człowieka, razem z innymi, które są specyficzne tylko dla niego. * Śmiertelność: jako człowiek, Stiles jest podatny na obrażenia fizyczne i choroby, takie jak inni ludzie. * Jad Kanimy: jako człowiek, Stiles jest bardzo podatny na skutki jadu kanimy, znacznie bardziej niż jego nadprzyrodzoni rówieśnicy. W rzeczywistości Stiles to postać, która najczęściej była sparaliżowana przez tą substancję. Raz na jakiś czas został narażony i zajmie mu kilka godzin, zanim będzie mógł odzyskać wystarczającą kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, aby mógł swobodnie stać i chodzić, ale nawet później pozostaje osłabiony na dodatkową godzinę. * Lęki/Paranoja: coraz silniejsze lęki Stilesa dotyczące bezpieczeństwa swoich bliskich sprawiły, że chłopak stał się całkowitym paranoikiem przez ostatnie miesiące, co zazwyczaj powoduje duże podejrzenia o jakąkolwiek nową osobę, dopóki jej nie zaufa. Choć ta paranoja nie zawsze jest źle trafiona (jak na przykład jego ostateczne podejrzenie, że Theo był zły), ma skłonność do kierowania się instynktem, a nie na dowodami, co może doprowadzić do kłopotów z tymi, których uważa za mających złe zamiary, czy naprawdę są zagrożeniem. * Skutki uboczne wskrzeszenia: Stiles (podobnie jak Scott i Allison), tymczasowo nie żył w zastępczej ofierze, aby ocalić ojca przed ofiarą. Wkrótce potem został wskrzeszony, Stiles ma ciemność wokół swego serca, która pozostanie z nim przez resztę jego życia. To spowodowało w przeszłości niepokojące objawy, takie jak jego rozwój alexia (rodzaj ostrej dysleksji), brak snu, koszmary nocne, omamy i nudności. Jest to prawdopodobnie również część powodów, dla których Stiles został wybrany jako ostoja dla Nogitsune. Relacje |-|Partnerki= |-|Rodzina= 'Szeryf Stilinski' thumb Ich relacje można określić jako dość typowe dla związku rodzic-nastolatek. To po niem Stiles odziedziczył zapał do rozwiązywania zagadek i znajdywania dowodów na różne nadprzyrodzone zdarzenia. Pomimo tego, że między nimi występuje czasem kilka małych sprzeczek, widać jak bardzo się nawzajem o siebie martwią. Chłopak bardzo chce, żeby jego ojciec był bezpieczny i stara się, go chronić przed nadprzyrodzonymi istotami. Przykładem tego jest sytuacja z sezonu trzeciego, gdy szeryf został porwany przez Jennifer Blake. Stiles poświęcił wtedy swoje życie żeby znaleźć miejsce, gdzie przetrzymywany jest Noah. thumb|left W piątym sezonie szeryf zostaje ciężko ranny przez jedną z chimer tym samym jego życie jest zagrożone. Stiles nie myśląc racjonalnie chce się zemścić i nawet przez tą żądze rzuca się na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Podczas, gdy Stiles został wymazany z istnienia przez Jeźdźców Widmo szeryf z początku nie zauważa żadnej zmiany swoim życiu. Prowadzi normalne życie ze swoją żoną. Dzięki Lydii odkrywa zaginiony pokój swojego syna co jest głównym bodźcem dzięki, któremu odzyskał pamięć. Przez cały serial widać, że łączy ich bardzo głęboka i zżyta relacja. |-|Przyjaciele= |-|Inni= 'Melissa McCall' thumb Po śmierci własnej matki, Stiles przekierowuje niektóre uczucia na matką najlepszego przyjaciela, Melisse. W sezonie trzecim gdy Stiles leży w szpitalu, pod wpływem środka nasennego mówi do niej "Dzięki mamo". To ona znajduje go w kojociej jamie, gdy lunatykuje pod wpływem ataku Nogitsune Kobieta traktuje go jak syna, martwi się on niego i troszczy. 'Theo Raeken' thumb|200px Stilesa i Theo łączą dość wrogie relacje. Stiles mu nie ufa i nie jest zadowolony z jego towarzystwa. Twierdzi, że to nie jest Theo, którego znali w czwartej klasie. Stara się znaleźć jakieś dowody i udowodnić kim naprawdę on jest. Gdy Theo ratuje go przed atakiem chimery, mówi mu jednocześnie, że wie o śmierci Donovana. Gdy razem pilnują ciała zabitej chimery, rozmawiają o poczuciu winy. Gdy Theo pyta się go jak się czuł śmierci Donovana, ten odpowiada mu, że dobrze. Podejrzenia Stilesa wobec Theo okazują się prawdziwe, co wywołuje u młodego Stilinskiego jeszcze większą wrogość. Ciekawostki *Bierze leki na ADHD. * W przeszłości miał zwierzątko domowe - węża boa. * W telefonie Chrisa był pokazany numer telefonu Stilesa: 707-555-0139. * Stiles gra w drużynie lacrosse High School w Beacon Hills jako #24. * Stiles to pseudonim rodzinny odziedziczony po dziadku ze strony ojca Eliasa Stilinskiego. Innym pseudonimem Stiles był kiedyś Mischief, ponieważ dzięki temu dało się wymówić prawdziwe imię, Mieczysław. Jego matka Claudia lubiła jego imię ze względu na to, jak dokładnie opisywało to charakter chłopaka. * Stiles miał romantyczne uczucia do kilku dziewczyn podczas sezonów. Choć jego najtrwalszy związek jest jak na razie związany z Lydią Martin, rozwinął również uczucia do Malii Tate, która była jego pierwszą dziewczyną i całował się z Heather i Caitlin. * Stiles był pierwszym z głównych bohaterów, które wstąpił do ośrodku Eichen. * Emocjonalny uraz spowodowany tym, że był świadkiem śmierci matki, był stale powtarzającym się problemem Stilesa w całej serii. * Stiles odziedziczył swojego Jeepa od swojej matki, Claudii. * Stiles zabił więcej ludzi niż ktokolwiek inny w stadzie McCalla, choć wszystkie one były albo z powodu samoobrony w walce, albo gdy był opętany przez Nogitsune. * Podczas wykonywania zastępczego rytuału poświęcenia jego znakiem była gwiazda szeryfa, jego ojca, a Lydia działała jako jego emocjonalna więź, aby powrócił do życia. * Stiles używał kija baseballowego jako broni podczas nadprzyrodzonych bitew stając się znakiem w serii, choć pierwszy kij należał pierwotnie, do Scott i Melissy McCall. Został zniszczony po tym, jak złamał więź między Aidenem i Ethanem, zastąpił go aluminiowym kijem baseballowym. W Riders on the Storm Stiles przekazał swój aluminiowy kij baseballowy do Masona Hewitta. Wyposażenie * Robin's Egg Blue 1980 CJ5 Jeep * Aluminiowy kij baseballowy * Tablica z nadprzyrodzonymi informacjami * Laptop Macbook Air Cytaty Galeria |-|Sezon 1= DMka3FvU8AUWUJG.jpg Stiles_Stilinski.png Teen-Wolf-Stiles-Stilinski-season-1.jpg Stiles_after_attack.png c746757_30f8ae07971c12490c0e86477654f11c.jpg Screen Shot 2013-05-29 at 1.08.58 PM.png |-|Sezon 2= largess.jpg 6_stiles.jpg Teen-Wolf-Season-2-Episode-3-01-2012-06-12.jpg teen-wolf-stiles.png tumblr_m7nc6cpReH1qhzi2jo1_500.gif tumblr_nip2eyV8CX1tve4edo8_250.gif img-thing.jpg |-|Sezon 3= 03b85f81373055292ab0cdd9edb3927b.jpg tumblr_static_2kzhx9j3kpa804k48k8c0co0o.gif BdOohCC2.jpeg BTxPSjTIIAASxfh.jpg 22.jpg|Stiles #3 Stiles6.jpg|Stiles6 tumblr_static_la1rge.gif|Stiles7 tumblr_mp0g35SbRo1qed3doo2_500.gif|Stiles10 Stilespromo.png|Stiles #2 2.jpg|Stiles#4 tumblr_mummmmC6Dy1rbqb4uo4_r1_500.gif Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 20 Echo House Dylan Obrien Linden Ashby Stiles And Dad In Front Of Echo House.jpg Malia-Shelley-Hennig-and-Stiles-Dylan-OBrien-get-close-in-Echo-House-592x320.jpg|Stiles i Malia#2 Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 12 Lunar Ellipse Stiles and Nemeton Memory.png De-Void - Nogitsune, Stiles 2.jpg Tumblr inline nqcdputwZY1qik2ew 500.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 12 Lunar Ellipse Approaching Nemeton Afterlife.png Stiles-nemeton.jpg tumblr_n8ylb1eOMs1t90e7uo1_250.gif |-|Sezon 4= Tumblr n8du5dOYTI1rsx2q2o2 250.gif tumblr_n9usnm1bmw1t27ahco1_250.gif tumblr_n9usnm1bmw1t27ahco2_250.gif tumblr_n9usnm1bmw1t27ahco3_250.gif tumblr_n9usnm1bmw1t27ahco4_250.gif tumblr_n9vbx3tizo1s6h3qoo1_500.gif Tumblr nbnxa5Sykj1qbby7co2 250.gif stiles4.png stiles5.jpg stiles6.gif |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 6= 108198.jpg|Scott i Stiles mgid-ao-image-mtv.com-205032.jpg teen-wolf-premier-trailer-explosif-saison-6-devoile-2207.jpg teen-wolf-season-6-sdcc-panel.jpg Teen-wolf-sezon-6-zdjęcie-4.jpg Y1B72981468583357.jpg stiles1.jpg stiles2.jpg stiles3.jpg |-|Fan Art= stiles_and_malia_by_pollipo-d7nsgkf.jpg|Stalia by PolliPo|link=http://pollipo.deviantart.com/art/Stiles-and-Malia-463222239 anchor_by_nasyu-d5awvc2.jpg|Sterek by NaSyu|link=http://eneada.deviantart.com/art/Anchor-320660642 brain_squad_by_call_me_special-d80yb3y.jpg|Stydia by call-me-special|link=http://acrylicbeach.deviantart.com/art/Brain-Squad-485330110 tumblr_n1rulntMcm1rtbffvo1_500.png|Stilish by LiaBatman|link=http://liabatman.tumblr.com/post/78234008531/stilish Stiles-Erica-stiles-and-erica-32331307-500-400.png|Sterica |link=http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/stiles-and-erica/images/32331307/title/stiles-erica-fanart |-|Fanvid= Stiles Stilinksi - The Best Of. Stiles stilinski best of season 3 Stiles Stilinski Season 4 Humor 1000 SUBS ► stiles stilinski "you named your kid stiles stilinski?" Teen Wolf • I came for Void!Stiles 5x10 I'm just thinking Stiles Stilinski Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Beacon Hills Kategoria:Uczniowie Beacon Hills Kategoria:Rodzina Stilinski Kategoria:Zawodnik Drużyny Lacroose Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Stado Scotta Kategoria:Absolwenci Beacon Hills Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nogitsune Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Pacjenci ośrodku Eichen Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie z nierozwiniętymi sezonami